


Alone With You

by ArcticLucie



Series: Needed/Wanted [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daaric, Ficlet Collection, Frottage, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of little nuggets of smut for my Needed/Wanted series.</p><p>1: Daryl, Eric, and the kitchen table<br/>2: Daryl, Aaron, and the surprise storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daryl, Eric, and the kitchen table

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about doing a little collection of smut for this series for awhile and here it is. Title from Hozier's "Take Me To Church."
> 
> This first one is for [MermaidSheenaz,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidSheenaz) because she thought Eric needed a little Dixon lovin'. And it is hot as fuck!!

Eric made sure to wake up extra early on the days Daryl went out hunting. He wanted to make sure his man had a good hearty breakfast before he went traipsing through the woods in search of dinner. Daryl had still been asleep when he got up, but he knew the instant the hunter hit the bottom step.

He was standing over the stove flipping a pancake when he felt a shift in the air. Daryl was a fine-tuned hunter who never made a fucking sound when he moved, but Eric could always feel his gaze when it was on him even from across the room, the hair on the back of his neck raising like he was prey caught in the web of a predator. 

His cock had been stirring all morning at the thought of what they'd done the previous evening up against the wall in their bedroom and Aaron fucking him later in the night as they tried not to disturb their sleeping hunter. But those eyes burning into the back of his skull were enough to make him hard all by themselves.

He slipped the pancake onto the stack and poured the last of the batter into the pan. That's when Daryl approached and pressed the prominent bulge in his pants against the thin layer of Eric's pajama bottoms. They all slept naked, but he usually threw on a pair to cook breakfast in along with the frilly lilac lace-trimmed apron Aaron brought him back one day as a joke.

Daryl rubbed the fuzz of his beard along his soft neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before moving to pour himself a cup of coffee. He happened to grab Eric's favorite mug and went over to the table to sit while Eric finished making breakfast. 

When the last pancake was done, Eric fixed him a plate and brought it over to the table, but Daryl stood and met him halfway. He took the plate from him, sat it on the island, and without a word, stole the breath right out of his lungs with a kiss. Before Eric knew what had happened, his ass hit the edge of the table and Daryl was spinning him around. He was left dizzy both from lack of oxygen and the lightening quick motion.

He was promptly bent him over the table and his pants were tugged down with one hand as Daryl held him still with the other planted firmly between his shoulder blades. His feet were kicked out wide, his legs spread open, as he listened to the hunter work his cock free of his pants, the zipper and rustling of fabric making his own member swell with anticipation.

 _About fucking time,_ he thought, his mouth too fucking dry to speak the words aloud. 

There was a finger in his ass for the briefest moment, but that was all the preamble he got before Daryl thrust deep inside him with a fierce crack of his hips. All Eric could do was reach for the edges of the wood to brace himself as Daryl withdrew to slam back into him with even more force. He probably would've been screaming out in pain if he hadn't been so stretched and slick from the previous night.

But instead, he was whimpering and moaning in pure bliss as Daryl burrowed his fingers into his hips and jackhammered into him with a primeval intensity that set his whole being aflame. His knuckles were white on the table, desperate for purchase, as Daryl surged in and out of him over and over making the table move and screech against the wood floor.

He heard the crash of the centerpiece when the vase full of fresh wildflowers hit the ground and another from Daryl's half-full coffee mug as it shattered to pieces when ceramic met hardwood. Everything else was drowned out by the sound of the hunter growling and grunting like the fucking animal they both were in that moment as he ravaged him into oblivion.

Daryl grabbed onto the strings that were tied around him to keep the apron in place and used it as leverage to pull him backwards as he pounded into him relentlessly. Eric was pretty sure the table was going to fall apart any minute from the abuse it was enduring. Or maybe that would just be him.

Neither spoke a word, only pants and moans escaping their lips. Daryl leaned over him—the archer's trademark leather vest starting to chafe as it slid along his increasingly sweaty bare back—and snaked his hands under Eric's arms to curl back up over his shoulders. Then, Eric was screaming in ecstasy and throwing his head back when the tip of his boyfriend's cock found his prostate.

He did his best to fuck himself back on the thick dick pistoning inside him, but Daryl's weight pressing down on him made that nearly impossible as he was completely at the hunter's mercy. And wasn't that just a fucking thrill!

He felt a stinging on his neck as Daryl bit down into his soft flesh hard enough to draw blood, and that's when the world went fuzzy as he splattered come all over the kitchen floor without his cock being touched once. Daryl gave a few more Earth-shattering thrusts into him and came with a loud shout before collapsing on top.

Too fucking soon, the hunter pulled out of him and used the corner of the apron to clean himself off as Eric laid there a heaving mess. "'S'at what ya wanted?" Daryl growled low in his ear as he bent back over him to lick and kiss at the tender bite mark on his neck.

Eric could only nod, too fucking wrecked to even form the word 'yes'.

Daryl straightened up and smacked him hard on the ass before the sound of his zipper cut through the silence. Eric managed to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye as he walked towards the back door, crossbow in one hand and a pancake in the other. The caveman off to hunt for his mate. Or mates.

It took Eric a good couple of minutes before he was able to compose him self enough to pull his pants up. He took the plate he fixed for Daryl up to Aaron on his post-orgasmic wobbly legs, and was shocked to find him still sound asleep after the ruckus they made downstairs.

Aaron didn't need to be told he'd been thoroughly fucked when Eric woke him. He figured the look on his face and the bite on his neck gave him away pretty easily. His other boyfriend only smiled when he leaned down to kiss him before leaving him to eat his breakfast. 

When Aaron finally made it downstairs to start his day, the kitchen was still a disaster area. "Aren't you going to clean this up, Er?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Eric looked up from the couch he was reading on and smiled proudly, "Hell no! That right there is a work of art. I want that masterpiece framed. So be a dear and get some caution tape or something while you're out so we can preserve it," he chuckled.

"That good, huh?" 

"Better! I know the poor thing was just being sweet with me because he thought I would break, but sometimes you just need to be fucked into the damn table."

"Broke your mug," Aaron pointed out as he casually walked around the mess.

"Worth it!" Eric replied before turning back to his reading.

Eric had reluctantly cleaned up the kitchen before Daryl returned but couldn't help but hope that their pre-hunting fuckfest would be another tradition to add to the growing list of things he loved about being with Daryl Dixon.


	2. Daryl, Aaron, and the surprise storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daaron caught in the rain.

Daryl and Aaron were out on a scouting run when a storm snuck up on them out of nowhere. Daryl was forced to pulled off to the side of the road when the heavy droplets started to sting his face. Aaron had pulled the car over right behind him, and he quickly got off the bike and ran back to climb inside.

"Christ, where the hell did that come from?" Daryl wondered aloud, raking his fingers through the dark strings of his now damp hair.

"I don't know but hopefully it'll pass soon. Otherwise, we might have to leave the Monster here and come back for it," Aaron suggested.

"Nah, le's jus' wait it out."

They sat in silence for about five minutes, both content to listen to the sound of pitter-patter from raindrops bouncing off the metal roof...until they weren't. Daryl gave Aaron a sly look after the other man shifted in his seat for the third time.

"Want some help with that?" Daryl smirked, his eyes drifting down his boyfriend's body as he zeroed in on his groin. 

Aaron gave him a leering grin, "What'd you have in mind?"

Daryl leaned over to kiss him while he ran his hand up the inside of Aaron's thigh to rub his quickly growing erection through his slacks. Aaron moaned into the kiss, his hips rocking forward against his palm. The hunter's hand then slid slowly over his other thigh as he reached for the lever on the seat. He smiled when Aaron let out a huff of laughter when he fell back.

"Haven't had sex in a car in years," Daryl chuckled as he climbed over to straddle his fellow scout.

"Me neither," Aaron smiled, his hands moving up and down Daryl's thighs. They slid around to knead his ass as he rocked up into the older man. That had them both hissing from the friction as Daryl rutted against him in response.

"Le's fix that," the hunter drawled as he began to work open Aaron's pants, Aaron working on his as well. 

Daryl smashed their lips together and forced his way into Aaron's mouth. Not that there was much resistance. He kissed along Aaron's jawline and gave a few nips on his chin while he reached in his boyfriend's boxers to pull out his stiffening cock, the member throbbing and hardening under his touch, his own reacting similarly to Aaron's expert fingers. 

After spitting in his palm, he took both their cocks in his hand and stroked them together as their tongues plunged deeply into each other's mouth's. One of Aaron's hands joined his gliding over their shafts, and he let out a half grunt, half moan when he thrust his hips forward into the tight circle their entwined fingers made. 

"This what you had in mind?" Aaron purred as he kissed down the column of Daryl's neck, his tongue tracing around his Adam's apple before he nibbled at the edge of the hollow of his throat. 

"Yer the one who couldn't sit still," Daryl shot back, letting go of their cocks so he could grind down against him, both his hands carding through Aaron's luscious curls.

"How could I when all I've been doing for the past twenty miles is stare at that ass?" Aaron asked, his free hand moving around to squeeze the aforementioned body part as he rolled his hips just right, the movement earning him the perfect breathy sigh of his name from Daryl's lips.

Daryl buried his face in Aaron's hair—the slightest hint of their shampoo filling his nose—and began to rock his hips rhythmically, the crackle of thunder the underlining bass and the rain streaming down the windshield providing the perfect harmony to Aaron's melodic moans.

Aaron let go of them both to curl his hand around Daryl's length and began to pump. "Come on, baby," he whispered, his hand speeding up to keep in time with the beat of the archer's body against his. 

Daryl was certain he'd never be able to resist that, his muscles seizing up as absolute pleasure washed over him. His breath came out in a staccato pattern as Aaron stroked him through his orgasm, and he was just aware enough to reach between them—his come like slick on the other man's cock—to pull Aaron off the ledge right after.

They sat there for a minute, bodies pressed together, until Daryl grabbed a rag from the backseat to clean them up. By the time he maneuvered himself back into his seat, the rain had slowed to a light drizzle. 

"That's one way to wait out a storm," Aaron said as he readjusted his seat.

"Mhmm, but maybe next time we should hop in the backseat," Daryl cheekily replied as he pushed open the door and swung his leg out. 

"If I have to stare at that ass much longer, it'll absolutely have to be in the _backseat_ ," he chuckled low, steel blue eyes flitting up and down the hunter's body.

Daryl scoffed as he slammed the door, but if he sauntered over to the bike with a little more sway in his step, well that was just a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate comments, critiques, and suggestions!
> 
> If you have an idea or request for these guys, feel free to leave it in the comments or hit me up on [tumblr.](http://www.archlucie.tumblr.com)


End file.
